Not Alone
by Failology
Summary: Steve thinks he is alone, but when he finds himself mining, he sees a pair of glowing eyes and hears a whisper. From then on, Steve knows he is not alone, and wants to find out what is going on.
1. Alone

_Another Minecraft Project, I'm really excited with the idea of this one. It is also a Herobrine story, but not even close to the same type. It is primarily about Steve, who, feeling alone in his world, explores the world's wonders, such as the abandoned Mineshafts and the Stronghold. I hope you like this. I'm also throwing in a Lore Story, filled with Lore of my other stories. Enjoy._

* * *

Steve perused through his chest for his pickaxe. He pulled out an iron one and shrugged. He walked over to his anvil and put down his pickaxe and pulled out some iron ingots from his pocket, arranging them around the pickaxe, then beating them in with a hammer. Steve smiled, holding his revitalized pickaxe in the air. "Time to mine."

* * *

Steve approached the wooden poles holding the roof of the mine in place. He rode his hand against the wall of the familiar stone. The cold stone didn't comfort his cold heart that day, as Steve couldn't help but be stuck in wonder of the people before him. He stood still for a moment, then dropped his pick and sat down, back to the wall. "Mother..." Steve couldn't remember his parents, or even if he had any.

Next thing he knew, a zombie was on top of Steve. He stifled a scream, then quickly pushed the zombie off of him then picked up his pickaxe, thrusting it into the zombie's head, effectively killing it. Steve removed the pickaxe from it's head, then pushed the body to some wooden supports, the smell of rotting flesh discouraging him.

"Did you know..." Steve started, talking to the zombie as if it could hear him. "I've always wondered why there are so many zombies. It makes me wonder. 'Hey, if that's a zombie, then didn't it use to be a person?' I can't find the answer." He rubbed his hands through his hair in wonder. "I am so powerful, but my power is limited to myself. The villagers, they do not know. Though, they are the closest thing to family I have, they do not know. I just wish..." He paused, turning to the zombie's body. He chuckled, then stared at the stone floor. "Your not even listening. Is **anyone**?!" He yelled in anger, his voice echoing through the abandoned mine.

Steve suddenly felt a breeze go through the mine. He stood up quickly, grabbing his pickaxe. He started walking fast, then took a quick right. He stopped right in his tracks when he looked forward down the long dark hallway and say a pair of white eyes, glowing, staring at him. Another breeze of air hit him. He heard a faint whisper then the glowing eyes disappeared. Steve froze, then immediately turned around and raced past a few zombies to get out. It felt as if the whisper were following him, but Steve kept running.

Steve turned around quickly, then looked back in front of him, continuing to run out of the mine. He slowed to a stop then started climbing his ladder. "What was that?!" Steve thought, keeping quiet. He climbed the ladder fast, his pickaxe strapped to his back. He looked down the ladder, but nothing was there. He continued climbing until he was at the top, the sun looming over his hole, giving a small amount of sunlight. Steve looked back down the ladder, then shuddered. He looked toward the sun, then began stumbling to his home. Steve looked down at the grass blocks then chuckled.

"Guess I got my wish..."


	2. The Workshop

_Has been awhile since I wrote the first chapter of this story, simply because I was thinking about the Plot, and because I'm writing several One-shots for Minecraft for when I can't write, and I just finished Chapter 14 of Steve's Truth. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though it may be a bit short. Anyway, Enjoy, and feel free to leave your own thoughts about the story in your review._

* * *

Steve lumbered over to his wooden shack, which was the only way into the Main rooms of the home, as there was an underground tunnel that led to the house, ensuring that nothing else could get to him, or his home. Steve, remembering the sun's height, and what happened in the mineshaft, began to run to his home. He hastily opened the wooden door with an arrow in his hand, used to trigger the wooden button. He yanked on the arrow as he walked in so the iron door would slam shut.

"Flame? Frost? Where are you guys?" He called, holding out a torch as he headed into the underground path. Steve didn't hear anything but continued through the underground tunnel. He quickly reached the end of the tunnel, then opened the wooden door to his home. He climbed a few steps and emerged in his home. The first thing Steve saw were his two pets fighting each other on his bed.

"Hey you two! Stop that! Get off of my bed!" Steve shouted at the wolf and ocelot. They both stopped fighting and stared at Steve, then they both jumped off the bed and sat in opposite corners. Frost the wolf sat in the corner closest to Steve, and Flame the ocelot sat in the corner furthest from him.

Steve shrugged then walked to his chest. He pursued through the chest for supplies, such as wood, iron, and any spare diamond he might have. Steve pulled out a few ingots of iron, which had only been spare after making a rail system to his underground brewery, and lots of wood and sticks.

"Flame, come with me. Frost, guard the house." Steve ordered, pushing his wooden door open with his feet. Flame quickly followed as Steve let the door close. Frost barked once when the door slammed, but was quiet afterward.

Steve hurried down the tunnel, trying to make haste. He looked behind him to make sure Flame was behind him, and he was. On the way to Steve's workshop, he dropped a few sticks and bits of wood, but ignored it. Steve made a sudden stop, the rammed into a wall on his right, which had a stone button that blended in with the walls of the cobble and stone tunnel. Two pieces of stone suddenly disappeared to his left, then Steve and Flame ran into the new tunnel before the door closed, before Steve would have to ram the wall again.

"Hurry Flame, I need to get this done before sunset." Steve said, looking backwards at the orange ocelot. Flame meowed, then Steve began to slow as they reached a right turn, which Steve knew led directly to the workshop. Steve could feel the heat of the torches as he walked passed. He walked up a few more steps then reached his workshop, which was filled with brewing stands, furnaces, crafting tables, Enchanting tables and books, cauldrons, and many anvils. Steve had taken many weeks making this workshop complete, what with having to gather so much iron and different resources, not to mention the constant need for more of it so his equipment wouldn't break.

Steve pulled out his items and walked to the nearest anvil, which had a stack of Iron ingots laid next to it. He picked up three, then laid his beaten and rusty sword on the anvil, then beat it with a hammer after using the Iron ingots to thicken and sharpen the blade. Then Steve checked his brewing stands, which all held 3 of each potion. Steve took two of each potion, a powerful one and a long, less powerful, one. As he did so, Flame constantly got in his way of grabbing the potions. The cat meowed, and Steve couldn't help but think the little thing was cute. Steve, moving away from the potions to a crafting table, made a bow with some sticks and string, and some Iron armor from the scraps he had back in the house.

He hurried to the Enchanting table, then enchanted 5 books he had in his bookshelves. Each of them got an enchantment, and all could be used on either his armor of new bow. Moving back to the anvil, which was broken and battered by use at this point, he used the anvil to imbue the enchantment into each piece of armor and into his bow. Finished and exhausted, Steve prepared to leave.

Then, as Steve tried to leave his workshop, he tripped over something. Steve, angry, looked to see what it was, and it turned out to be the dragon egg he had retrieved fighting the Ender Dragon. Now calm as Flame rubbed himself against Steve and purred loudly, picked up the egg with both hands, Steve's sword in his back holster. He could feel the memories flooding his mind and distracting his thoughts, though his memories of the occasion were very blurry.

* * *

"Mike! Hurry Mike!" Steve called, not watching where he was standing, but where the Ender dragon was going. Steve, in alarm, looked around for his unseen pet, though keep an eye on the Ender Dragon. "Mike?!" Steve called again, losing more interest in the Dragon circling above.

Steve turned around completely and saw that his wolf was on the edge of the Island of stone, his paws scratching the surface of the Island. Steve dropped his weapons and raced to his dog that was going to fall to certain death. But as he got closer, he heard the flapping of wings.

Steve looked up in terror, and saw the Ender dragon diving for the piece of land separating him and his wolf. He gasped in horror as he watched the Ender Dragon tear through the hard End-Stone. The dragon quickly flew back up into the air, fearful of what Steve might do to it. Steve ran to the edge and looked over, seeing a white spec falling downward.

"Mike! No, Mike!" Steve screamed. Steve slowly stood back up and looked at the Ender Dragon, who was roaring as if it was mocking him. Steve walked to his weapons and picked them up. Steve put his bow in a holster and drew his sword to his right, hearing the loud and high pitched "Ding" against the blade

* * *

That's all Steve could remember, and the experience frightened him, even if he was remembering it. Steve sighed, his voice shaky, and he walked back into his home with his new supplies. Steve dropped his supplies on the floor in front of his bed, then walked outside the front door.

Steve closed the door before either of his pets could get out. He walked out forward, watching the sunset. He walked down the hill Steve's house was built on and sat next to the river, which led into a lake with a pier that Steve built. Steve walked onto the pier, sitting on the edge of it, letting his legs swing in the air. He watched the Sunset, and sighed.

Steve looked to his right, and saw Mike's grave, which was very simple. It was under an oak tree which shaded the grave.


End file.
